A Wishful Weasley Christmas
by HugoObsessedWeasley
Summary: The Next Generation Weasley/Potter children are in charge of setting everything up for Christmas, as their parents are busy at work. Leaving Teddy in charge, will he be able to handle the turmoil the Weasley/Potter children are bound to create? Or will Christmas be ruined for the whole family?


**Hello, everyone! Okay, so I had this story posted up a while ago when it was, obviously, around Christmas time, but I deleted it and never finished it...until now! So I give you A Wishful Weasley Christmas a few months late. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"Teddy, can I please put the star up this time?" little three-year-old Lily Luna asked her "big brother" with her bottom lip quivering, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. Teddy glanced down at the little girl with flaming red hair and smiled. He placed the notepad he was holding down on the table and picked her up. "I'll see what I can do, Lils. I'm not promising anything, okay?" Teddy told her smiling, brushing a strand of her curly hair away from her eyes.

Lily's face split into a wide grin, showing the two little empty spaces where her front teeth should be. "Thanks Teddy!" she said happily, and hopped down to go find her best friend, Roxanne Weasley.

Teddy sighed and sat down at the living room table, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Need some help there?"

Any feeling of tiredness he once had, immediately disappeared when he recognised who's voice it was. Victoire Weasley stepped into view in a beautiful silk golden dress, her hair up in a neat bun on the top of her head. Teddy felt his face heat up as she walked closer to him.

"Where've you been?" Teddy asked the eighteen year old Victoire. Teddy had only just turned nineteen, so he was the oldest child of the Weasley/Potter children, with Lily and Roxanne being the youngest.

"Oh, I had to go to one of mother's parties again." Victoire said simply, as she opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out a light blue nightgown and put it on over her dress, whilst taking off her heels and kicking them to the side.

"Really? For what?" Teddy asked, his hair changing from brown to blonde (he had inherited his mothers' Metamorphmagus abilities).

"Oh, just to show me off to her bosses. I'm actually quite surprised that she didn't ask Dominique (Victoire made a face when she said her sister's name) to come along. She loves this sort of thing," she explained, waving her hand like she didn't care.

"Oh." Teddy said, and fell silent.

It was quiet for a moment, and Victoire looked as though she was about to say something when she was interrupted by a loud bang and a crash coming from the upstairs boys' bedrooms. Teddy groaned, throwing his head back, what could they have done now? Didn't he have enough things to take care of, with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the adults away at work? They had left him in charge! He couldn't let them down!

Teddy was about to head up the stairs, when Victoire put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned to look at her.

"I'll go," she said simply, and headed up the stairs, completely unaware of what she was about to get herself into.

Teddy heard nothing for a few moments, until:

"James Sirius Potter! Frederick Arthur Weasley! You are in so much **trouble**!"

* * *

The house was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop on the hard wooden floor of the Burrow.

Lily and Roxanne stopped hanging bells on the Christmas tree in the living room, while Albus and Rose stopped reading, and held their breaths. If there was one thing that each Weasley/Potter child had learnt over the past years, it was that when Victoire was mad, they knew it couldn't be good.

"What do you think happened?" Albus whispered to his cousin Rose. Albus and Rose were in their third year and they were both thirteen, and in Gryffindor house together.

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. Should we go up and see?" she asked. Part of Rose wanted to go upstairs to see what her older cousins James and Fred had done, but part of her warned her not to go anywhere near Victoire.

"What is going on here?" a voice called from the entrance of the Burrow.

Teddy froze, thinking it was one of the adults, but it turned out just to be Dominique, Victoire's younger sister.

"Teddy, can you _please _tell me what is going on?" Dominique walked straight up to Teddy, who just shushed her and covered her mouth with his hands.

Victoire's voice could be heard from the upstairs bedroom, and she sounded _angry_. "How could you do this? This is the most idiotic, childish, lowest thing you have ever _**done**_!" she screeched. Everybody in the house who heard, winced.

Beside the Christmas tree in the living room, Albus groaned. What did his idiotic older brother James do _this _time? Well, whatever it was, they were about to find out.

Victoire came storming down the stairs, her fists clenched and her hair all over the place.

The poor girl was almost in tears.

"I-I can't believe how _low _they would go to find out-and at _Christmas_!" she wailed, flopping down to the floor and bursting into tears. Victoire could be a bit of a drama queen sometimes.

Beside her, Dominique bent down and began to awkwardly pat her sister on the back as she sobbed into her arms.

Teddy knelt down on the other side of Victoire and put his arm around her. "Vic, what happened?" he asked her quietly, as he stroked her silvery blonde hair.

Victoire sniffed a few times before she spoke. She lifted her head off the ground and said, "I-It's so _horrible_, Teddy. The things they have done in the past, this is definitely the lowest they have ever sunk to getting what they wanted; I can't believe they actually _did _this!" a fresh wave of tears began, and Dominique bent down and patted her sister on the back awkwardly while Teddy knelt down the other side of Victoire and put his arm around her. They were both doing the best they could to comfort her.

Ten minutes later, Victoire had managed to calm down enough and tell them what they did.

"So, care to tell us exactly what happened?" Dominique was the most curious to know.

"They found the presents that we hid in Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's bedroom, and they...they were all _burnt _and _shrivelled _like coal when I found them," said Victoire.

It was silent.

Dominique's eyes widened as she put a hand over her mouth. "_All _of the presents?" she asked.

Victoire nodded miserably, "all of the presents. They're all gone."

Teddy was just about to say something, when a certain red-headed girl caught his attention.

Lily Luna Potter was standing by the doorway, her brown eyes filled with tears. Just before Teddy could say something, she turned and ran away, letting out a wail as she fled.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Do you want me to continue this? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
